Ethernet networks and the like for providing data communication among a plurality of computers are well-known. Such networks facilitate the transfer of data files, audio information and video information, as well as any other information which may be represented in binary form, among the plurality of computers.
Typically, one or more of the computers is configured as a server and generally defines a repository for frequently used files. The other, e.g., non-server, computers are generally referred to as clients and may frequently receive files from the server. Client computers may also communicate information to one another.
Although common, servers are not a necessary part of all networks. In peer-to-peer networks, client or non-server computers communicate among one another to facilitate file transfer.
Networks can be conveniently divided into two broad categories, based upon their size. A local area network (LAN) is a group of computers which are connected so as to facilitate the sharing of applications, data and peripherals. Local area networks are generally confined to a single building or a small group of buildings.
A wide area network (WAN) is made up of a plurality of LANs which are connected together so as to facilitate communication therebetween. A WAN may cover a city, a state, a country or even be international in scope. The Internet is an example of a WAN that includes more than 2,000 separate packet-switched networks that are located all over the world.
Networks, particularly WANs, are typically interconnected by a variety of network devices such as hubs, switches, routers and/or bridges.
A hub is a multiport repeater that facilitates the interconnection of a plurality of computers (one for each port of the hub).
A switch is a network device which is capable of reading and modifying header information associated with data packets, including header information which specifies the priority with which the data packets are to be queued within a buffer of a network device (including the switch itself).
A router is a network device that interconnects a plurality of separate LANs or WANs, wherein each of the networks utilizes the same network protocol and operates at the network layer, or Layer 3, of the ISO model.
A bridge is a network device that interconnects a plurality of separate LANs or WANs, wherein at least two of the networks utilize a different network protocol with respect to one another and operates at the Data Link/MAC layer, or Layer 2 of the ISO model.
The popularity of the Internet has increased the desire for additional network services such as network telephony. The vast, high bandwidth network which defines the Internet provides an ideal medium for audio communications.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system for facilitating audio communication over networks such as the Internet.